Destiny
by kuro's girl
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Zoro and Tashigi.
1. Books

**Instead of posting these as separate things. I decided to post then as a series of drabbles. This is going to be a series of 10 prompts for the Violet Set on 7rainbowprompts on LJ.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Books

"Out of all places. Why does he have to be in a bookstore?" Sergeant Tashigi muttered. She had been trying to pick out a book to read when she saw _him_. Roronoa Zoro.

She had a predicament on her hands. It would be unwise to start a commotion. Besides, she was off duty. However, it would not hurt to spy on him.

Hiding behind bookshelves, she followed him through the store. At one point, she had to duck behind a cart. When she got up, she tripped on the wheel and fell to the ground, taking some books with her. People's heads popped out of aisles to see what was going on. To Tashigi's horror, Zoro had turned around. He groaned and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." she said with her usual blush of embarrassment. He fixed her glasses and brushed off her clothes.

"You should be more careful." he said.

As she began to walk away, she stumbled.

"I can't seem to walk. I sprained my ankle." she laughed nervously. Zoro put one arm underneath her knees and the other arm under her abdomen. Lifting her off the ground, he carried her out of the store. Placing her on a bench, he took off her shoe.

"Damn. No bandages." He thought for a moment and decided to his bandana. "How far away is your ship?"

"Not very far."

"I'll see if one of the shops has crutches and bandages." He disappeared into the crowd.

"Why is he doing this?" she wondered. Unwrapping the bandana, she held it in her hands. For some reason, she had the urge to smell it. Holding it to her face, she smelled it. It was covered in his masculine scent. Hearing a noise behind her, she immediately dropped the bandana.

"Here." The swordsman handed her crutches and rewrapped her ankle with the bandages.

"Why are you helping me?" She looked up and saw that he was gone.

While going back to the ship, her thoughts drifted to Zoro.

"He was so nice. How can it be possible for him to be a pirate?" The smell of his bandana was still in her nostrils. "What am I thinking?"

At the ship, she was greeted by Smoker. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Sorry sir! I was looking for a book."

As she got on the ship, she turned around. Zoro was leaning against a building with his arms crossed and looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Smoker asked.

"No, sir."

She turned around to look again, but saw that he was gone.

"Did he follow me to make sure I got to the ship okay?" she wondered.

One thing was for sure. Roronoa Zoro would always be like a book she could not understand, but that is what made it more interesting.

* * *

"What took you so long, Zoro?" Nami inquired.

"I was at the bookstore." he answered gruffly.

"You mean you got sidetracked by a book?"

"No, something better."

**What did you think? Please read and review!**


	2. Flights of Fancy

**This prompt was a pain in the ass because I had no clue what to write for it. I was sitting doing nothing when this idea came to me. Thankfully, I had my writing notebook and began scribbling away. And I realize that Zoro is most likely a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Flights of Fancy

Roronoa Zoro rarely had dreams. He never recalled actually having one. Maybe he had them, but was not able to remember it. Robin had once told him that dreams were the result of things deep in the mind. He considered it ridiculous and said that there was nothing that he was not aware of. This made Robin chuckle and say that he would be in for a rude awakening sooner or later.

He went to sleep without a single thought about dreams.

"Zoro, are you awake?" That definitely was not the voice of either Nami or Robin. He felt that he was in a bed.

"I went to sleep on the deck." he thought.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. "Tashigi?" he cried jumping out of bed. He went for his sword, but it was not there. "Where in the hell is my crew? And where are my swords?" he demanded.

"Zoro, you always put your swords in the cupboard whenever you're done using them."

"What?" he said dumbfounded. Why would he put his swords away?

"Don't forget that the Straw Hats are visiting today."

"Visiting?"

Tashigi sighed. "You know, the one all of you planned months ago. All of you haven't seen each other face to face since Luffy became King of the Pirates."

"King of the Pirates?"

"Breakfast is almost ready." She left the room.

Zoro lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Since when was Luffy King of the Pirates?" he wondered. Something glittered out of the corner of his eye. Beside him on the nightstand was a ring which could only mean one thing...

"I'm married?"

* * *

Tashigi was concerned about her husband. He was a peculiar man, but this was just strange. "Are you okay?" she questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Yes." He did not sound very convincing. "Tell me about what lead us to getting married." Considering his behavior, Tashigi was not really surprised at this question.

She stared intently at her cup. "By some twist of fate, the Navy and the Straw Hats were forced to work together. During that time, we began getting close. Some of the Straw Hats knew something was going on and I'm still not sure whether or not Smoker knew the whole time. You waited until after the incident to propose to me. It surprised me because you said I had a resemblance to your childhood friend." She paused. "You said that you had gotten over that fact."

Zoro was momentarily stunned by her account. He had no idea that he could be romantic. He felt that he needed to apologize for making her worry. Only problem was that his mouth could not form the words: 'I'm sorry.'

Tashigi had gotten up to clean up the kitchen. Making up his mind, the swordsman stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck. "Let's do this somewhere else." he said. Scooping up a blushing Tashigi in his arms, he carried her to their room and shut the door.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that he was on the deck. "It was just a dream." he muttered rubbing his eyes. "Wait. It's that damn woman's fault! If she didn't talk to me about dreams, I wouldn't be..." He stopped and realized something. Getting up, he hurried to the galley.

"What're you doing?" Luffy asked as his first mate walked by. His question went unanswered and all he heard was "need cold water." The captain looked up toward the sky. "That's strange. It's not even hot."

**I'm glad that I finished this. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next prompt...**


End file.
